


I Know How You're Feeling When You're Breaking My Heart

by cuddlyreyes



Series: Power Rangers Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, light angst ft fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 07:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10736874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlyreyes/pseuds/cuddlyreyes
Summary: fluxy001 said to cuddlyreyes:I know I sent you one a minute ago but cause it's late where I live and I don't want to forget my prompt. Could you do one where Trini decides the best way to get over her feelings for Kim is by ignoring her but one day she finds out how much she hurt Kim when she walks in on Kimberly crying in a empty classroomy'all really love angst jeebus





	I Know How You're Feeling When You're Breaking My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> anyway,,, [dj khaled voice] ANOTHA ONE

Trini had a few rules in life.

Keep your head down, keep out of trouble, avoid mom and dad, and...

Never, ever, fall for a straight girl.

But Trini was only human (mostly), a very small, very gay human. And when you’re a very small, very gay (mostly) human who spent days at a time with Kimberly Hart half naked beating up giant rock monsters... Well, you tend to develop a crush.

Never fall for the straight girl.

It was a simple rule, a reminder for Trini to keep her little gay ass in her little gay lane. Should be easy enough, she kept to herself, she didn’t talk much, didn’t even bother attending any sort of half assed LGBT club each of her podunk schools had... 

That was all before she found an alien half dollar and suddenly had superpowers.

_Never fall for the straight girl._ Trini would remind herself constantly, but after saving the world and spending more time with the pink ranger, that reminder changed to a realization:

_You fucking fell for the straight girl. Shit._

Trini had a skillset. Yeah, she could kick a puttie apart, get Zack in a headlock despite him being almost a foot taller, could keep up with Jason the football star in a full field sprint and could _almost_  beat Billy at Settlers of Catan, but where she shined, truly excelled, was running from her emotions.

And run she did. 

She ran so far in her own head that she began avoiding Kim altogether. She was in and out of bio as fast as she could. When the group was all together she sat as far away as possible.

Kim noticed. Kim felt the pain in her chest. Kim felt the hurt from rejection from someone she considered her best friend and potentially had feelings for. 

One day, after nearly 3 weeks of Trini’s constant avoidance, she couldn’t take it anymore. She skipped bio and found herself in an empty classroom at the back of school, sobbing into her hands and a wadded up tissue.

Trini herself was skipping bio to avoid the pink ranger when she heard the crying. Slowly she approached the door, frowning when she saw Kim through the small window. She slowly opened the door and slipped inside, chewing on her bottom lip.

“Kim?” 

Kim jumped, back to the door as she quickly wiped her eyes. “Oh, you’re speaking to me now?” she sniffled out. Trini frowned, arching a brow and slowly stepping forward to touch her shoulder.

“Are you okay?”

This was the straw that broke the camel's back.

“Am I okay!? You ignore me for weeks, act like I have the plague and then you ask if I’m alright?! How would you feel if the girl you were falling for was fucking treating you like you don’t exist?! What did I do, Trini?” She started crying again and Trini felt her heart break, the words slowly sinking in. _The girl you were falling for... Kim was falling for her... Oh my god._

“You... You were falling for me? But... I... You’re straight and I... I thought my feelings were...” Trini was tongue tied, completely at a loss for words. The realization began to dawn on Kim and she blinked, slow tears still rolling down her cheek.

What she did next, Trini did not expect. She punched the yellow ranger hard in the shoulder.

“Ow!”

“You’ve been avoiding me because you like me?! What are we, twelve?!” Kim squeaked. “You could have just told me and jesus, Trini! I like you too and you’re so stupid and I’m an idiot and we both--”

Trini cut her off by yanking her down into a deep kiss. Both girls melted into each other, arms wrapping tight around them.

“Shut up, Kim.” Trini whispered with a small smile when she pulled away.

“You’re an idiot.”

“Yeah... But I’m _your_ idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me at cuddlyreyes.tumblr.com
> 
> feed me your comments and validation and fuel my own personal goldar (he finds coffee not zeo crystals dont worry)


End file.
